


Intimacy

by theinklingsoftime



Series: Inkling's Pidge Ship Week Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Intimacy, Kidge - Freeform, Pidge Ship Week 2017, i don't know how to tag, no death technically, possible injury trigger, quantum entanglement and romance, side-wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinklingsoftime/pseuds/theinklingsoftime
Summary: He had always loved her.





	Intimacy

_Quantum entanglement is a physical phenomenon that occurs when pairs or groups of particles are generated or interact in ways such that the quantum state of each particle cannot be described independently of the others, even when the particles are separated by a large distance—instead, a quantum state must be described for the system as a whole._

* * *

He realized it when a bullet hit her during a battle.

It was though time had stopped as the little piece of metal made contact with her side, through that impossibly tiny hole between armored plates, and she jolted back with a shock, and fell to her knees.

 _The odds never could have turned out like this_.

Yet he felt it, a galaxy away, as the Red Lion flew through an asteroid field.

* * *

He had always loved her.

When she cried.

When she laughed.

When she was quiet, yet he knew she was thinking because of that little crease that appeared in her forehead.

He didn’t know when he started to love her.

 _He couldn’t think of a time when he didn’t_.

* * *

And when he felt her pain, a galaxy away, he knew that she loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. Find me on Tumblr @theinklingsoftime.


End file.
